Movement
Movement is a basic mechanic in Haydee. Overview Haydee has many movement techniques at her disposal to traverse the environment. Walking, sprinting and crouching are the most commonly used and basic methods of movement; however, more advanced forms such as jumping, ledge-grabbing and swimming are key elements to many puzzles throughout Haydee. Certain actions cannot be performed when moving in any of these states, particularly weapon-related ones - aiming will slow Haydee down while walking, prevent sprinting entirely and lock her in position while crouched. Using weaponry is entirely impossible in advanced forms, as is key-triggered reloading; although dragging an ammo pack onto a weapon in the inventory will completely bypass this restriction. As a general rule, the Jump and Crouch keys function closer to Up and Down respectively - a rule that plays a crucial part in ledge climbing. Walking Haydee moves at a speed of 46 u/s while walking. Walking is the most basic method of movement, simply moving Haydee in one of four directions relative to the camera; strafing and backpeddling are impossible, unless the aim key is used to force her to maintain eye contact with the crosshair. Haydee walks considerably faster than a Walker, and equal to a Slasher's own pace; although naturally, sprinting is still recommended around both. Sprinting Haydee moves at a speed of 112 u/s while sprinting. Sprinting will allow Haydee to match the speed of Slashers given some distance; if too close, the Slasher's lunge can provide a minimal, although deadly, boost in reach to land a hit on her. Sprinting will however disable aiming, forcing Haydee to either stop to fight or continue running. Crouching Crouching is used to enter vents and other small areas, as well as playing a pivotal role in ledge climbing. Haydee will move slightly slower when crouching, and will be knocked onto her back if hit by any source of damage bar falling; pressing the Jump key will cause Haydee to recover with a forward roll, though often too slowly to escape successive hits. Jumping Jumping is used to solve the many platforming sections throughout Haydee. Although gaining a modest amount of vertical height, jumping will cause an impressive increase in horizontal distance. Additionally, although somewhat inconsistent, jumping can disrupt the aim of Slashers and Walkers if performed at the right time. However, constant jumping during platforming can be unwise; often unnecessary falldamage can be avoided simply by running off or climbing down a platform, so proper judgement of height is recommended during these sections. Ledges Ledge climbing is often required to navigate the environment. It is imperative to learn to rely on it when exploring, as many areas will force Haydee to climb down onto a ledge from above to avoid fall damage and/or death; this is done by using the Crouch key when facing away from the ledge, while already in the state of crouching. Once Haydee grabs the ledge, she can move in either direction parallel to the width of the ledge. Upon reaching a corner, provided there is another ledge around it, pressing the appropriate Directional key will cause her to rotate round the edge to continue moving. If below a ledge, Haydee can simply jump up to it to grab on; Haydee will automatically grab onto any ledge directly in front of her while airborne, so pressing any other keys after jumping is redundant. Pressing the Jump key twice more once attached to the ledge will cause her to pull herself the entire way up onto the platform above Swimming = See full article = Gallery Category:Mechanics